


Iron Cross

by Th3_h3adless_writ3r



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Austria (Hetalia) sings, Gen, mentions of Prussia (Hetalia), mentions of Russia (Hetalia)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 11:37:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6656308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Th3_h3adless_writ3r/pseuds/Th3_h3adless_writ3r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Austria is very sad and starts to sing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iron Cross

25 February, 1947

He knew this day will come eventualy, but he still was unprepared when it happened. He swore in his mind that one day he'll make Russia pay.  
His eyes were dry and red. He was looking at the only thing that was left from the other: the cross he wore for so long. Austria took it in his hands and clutched it at his chest.  
The once mighty and awesome Prussia was gone... forever. Nothing was left of him but the cross and the memories.  
There was no grave to remind of him, that he wasn't just a country, but a real human with a soul and a conscinece.  
Yes... there were the history books, but it wasn't the same.

"You promised me you'd stay by my side forever! Why... you?! You and your stupid war!" he would've cried again but he had no tears left.

He closed his eyes and fell to his knees and then on his back. After a while he opened his eyes again. The sky was now black... he must have been sleeping for at least three hours.  
He looked at the stars and he could swore he saw Prussia's face there, smiling at him.

"I will never forget you!" and then he started to sing a lullaby... the one he used to sing to Prussia when he couldn't sleep... when the nightmares were to much. And he sung it until the night passed and the morning brought dark clouds and rain.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my main language, so please tell me if you spot any mistakes. :)  
> I do not own this characters!


End file.
